Western World
by peacemaker200
Summary: another Kurma & Hinata story! really need more in this couple pairing! Well basically Naruto banished from Konoha for the abuse of the Kyuubi's power, so he travel to the Western Part of the world, and all was quiet until Konoha needs help in an upcoming war and turned to the Western World for assistance, but all is not as it seems as they found out not only Naruto deserted Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzamaki opens his eyes to see white walls, and hear the sounds of beeping coming from a near by monitor. He sat up and instantly felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

"Ohhh what hit me?" He said to himself as he took in his surroundings. "Ohh, am in the hospital again, Sigh!" Suddenly he hears noise coming from outside his room door and then the door opened and in walked Sakura and Tusande each a smirk on their faces.

"Sakura – Chan! Baa-Chan! How's it going? Is Saskue back? Have you healed him yet? See see Sakura – Chan I kept the promise I made you." He asked excitedly, grinning widely with his eyes closed. He expected a hug or some positive acknowledgement from the two because of what he achieved but instead he got a huge smack in the face from none other than Sakura herself. Her smile growing even more as evil as she grabbed him by the shirt collar,

"Naruto you filthy demon, how dare you hurt my Saskue – Kun like that? Who told you to use your nasty demon charka on him?" She yelled at him choking her hold on his shirt even more.

"I had to Sakura – Chan, he used his curse seal on me and I had to stop him some how!"Naruto yelled in defense.

Sakura hit him again, "You disgust me, and you're always jealous of his greatness and as usual have to cheat just to beat him. This is why I don't like you; you are beneath me, just scum under my feet. My mother was right you should have been killed from the day you were born!"

"Sakura enough!" Yelled Tusande as she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulders, "As much as I would love for you to keep degrading him, don't you think its time to clean up the village of his stank?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, an eerie feeling crawling down his spine, "What's going on?" Baa-Chan? Sakura-Chan?"

"Don't call me Baa-Chan you demon!" Tusande shouted at him, "It has come to an agreement from everyone especially me that as of this moment your Konoha ninja status has been revoked, you are hereby banished from Konoha!"

Naruto sat there stunned, trying to progress the words that were coming out of her mouth, "Banished?! But why?" he asked

"Because you filthy demon, do you think I actually liked you? I hate you with such a passion! You killed my daughter, it's your fault that she died when she seal that thing inside of you. And am so tried of you bring down my best shinobi's by cheating your way to the top! You really think I didn't notice?"

"But I didn't use the kyu's power; I did it through my own will and determination! Please this has to be a joke!" Tears were now falling down naruto's cheeks.

"Shut up you stupid baka! This is no joke, you always have to bring Saskue – kun down, and you always get in the way our true love, why don't you do us all a favor and just die already!"Sakura yelled her hands clenched in a tight fist.

"As of now you have been given a grace period of 30 mins to go and pack your stuff, a team of ANBU will be waiting for you and will escort you to the borderline. " She walked forward, grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer, "If I ever see you again or anywhere near this village, trust me, I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you." She pushed him back and he flew to the walls hitting his head, "Now get moving, your 30 mins start now." And she and Sakura laughed, walking out of the hospital room, leaving Naruto on the floor crying hard and clenching his head.

"**Kit! Listen I know your hurting right now but you need to get up and get moving!" **Kyu said inside his head. Naruto nodded and got up, heading towards the window he jumped on to the nearest rooftop and headed straight toward his apartment building.

After a few minutes of running, he finally reached his apartment window and quickly went inside, he went to his closet and grab some scrolls, his bag and started sealing all he could inside the scrolls as quickly as he could. While he was doing that a small voice pierced through the quietness of the apartment,

"Is it time Naruto – kun?" the voice asked.

Naruto not looking up from his packing answered back, "Yes! We need to move as quickly as we can! He should be there at the docks waiting for us. I suggest that you two go the back way out of the village and head straight to the docks where he should be waiting. I will meet you guys there as soon as possible."

"What are you going to do Naruto – Kun?" the other soft voice asked.

Naruto pulled on his backpack, and untie his hiatie, he turned and looked at the two set of eyes watching his every movement, "Am going out the front way, I will allow them to escort me from this village and from there make my way to you guys." He smiled as he walked towards the door, 'I suggest you two get a move on, and you know he isn't the most patience guy out there." The three of them chuckled lightly at the thought of their other comrade waiting. The two voices disappeared into the shadows as Naruto opened the door and began his trot to the font gate.

Walking down the streets he heard the whispers and loud talks the villagers where having about him,

"Look theirs the demon!"  
"Their finally doing something about him I see!"  
"Good riddance!"  
"Finally! Now our village will finally be cleansed!"

Suddenly Naruto felt a wet smack hit the side of his head, he raised his hand and touch his head, bringing his hand to the front he saw a red stain, and realized that he was hit with a tomato. He looked over and saw the vendor holding up another tomato, with a creepy smile on his face looking at him. The vendor threw the tomato and it hit Naruto in the face, "Be gone you filthy demon! No one ever wanted you hear anyway!"

The rest of the villagers seeing what happened, decided to pick up old foods and other garbage and threw it at him as well, shouting out crude remarks and belittle insults, Naruto with his head down and clenching his backpack strap tight continued his walked to the gates, trying his best to control his breathing, his eyes flashing between red and blue and pushing back the rage he felt building up inside of him and from kyu,

"**Let me out Kit! Let me tear there freaking head of! How dare they do this to you! This ungrateful village! They will rue the day the treat you like this!"**

Naruto took a deep breathe, ignoring the rant that kyu was giving in the back of his head, he focused hard on his breathing trying hard not to let the villagers get to him, then he felt hands in the back of him and he felt himself falling forward and landing hard on the ground. Laughter was heard from everyone surrounding him; he felt tears coming top his eyes, which were red by now, his fangs growing and his anger reaching to a whole new level. Sitting up with his head bowed and his hands balled up in his lap, he felt the his charka boiling and kyu's charka mixing with his, he was about to look up when he noticed a hand in his face, held out as if in assistance to his problem. Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and even Lee surrounding him, but it was Shikamaru whose hands were in his face

"Troublesome! Come on Naruto lets get you to the gates as quickly as we can!"

Naruto looked at him and grabbed his hand, hoisting himself up; he looked at his other two friends, "Why are you helping me? Don't you think am a monster as well?"

Choji laughed, Shikamaru whispered _Troublesome _underneath his breath, Shino merely cocked his head to the side in slight amusement and Lee started to smile his teeth sparkling in the sunlight

"Naruto I have known you from since the academy days, as much as I don't like to brag, I already knew from then about the nine tails sealed inside you and have already concluded that you and him are two separate beings." Shikamaru explained

"And since Shika obviously trusted you, I trusted you as well!" Choji chimed in.

"And as for me, you're no more of a monster than I am considering what my clan stands for and the way we are usually treated, so I understand some of what you are going through and I also know the difference between a jail and its jailer." Shino concluded, he raised his hands up as swarms of bugs were released from his jacket to surround Naruto from the villagers.

"YOSH! As a youthful ninja who I have considered my rival in youth, I know that you are not a monster, and I pledge to see you as a comrade and a youthful rival forever" Lee did his Guy pose with a little sunset in the background.

"And as a comrade, we are obligated to protect you until you are safely escorted from the village." Shikamaru took the front, Choji took his left, Lee took his right and Shino took the back, and the four ninjas continued the walk towards the village gate.

The walk was silent except for Lee's youthful speech now and then, the civilian's kept back and whispered to themselves as they watched heir's to prestigious clans walked with the demon to the front gates of Konoha. There at the front of the gates were the Hyuuga clan leader along with the other council members, Tusande, Suizane, Danzo, the two elders, Sakura and the remaining rookie nine and the two ANBU that were assigned to escort him to the end of the border.

"Finally was wandering why you were taking so long stupid!" Sakura shouted, "Hurry up and leave this village! We don't want anymore of your stink here!" the crowd of civilians cheered in agreement with her. The four boys that escorted him moved to the side as he began the remaining trek to the gates. He was close until he felt a large blow to his stomach, kneeling over; he looked from the corner of his eyes to see Neji Hyuuga standing in front of him with his fist on his stomach. _Take care of her, both of you_ he whispered, Naruto giving a slight nod in acknowledging his statement and doubled over.

"Humph, and here I almost believed that you was actually better than me. Fate has reveled the truth to my eyes once and for all." He said standing proudly over Naruto. With his head bent, he kept his hands on his stomach as he continued his walk to the gates. Finally reaching he looked up at the two ANBU escorts, one wearing a pig mask and the other wearing a boar mask.

Tusande walked up to the two, "You know what to do!" she said, and turned her back on the trio and escorted the entourage back into the gates. Naruto took one last look at the village before the gates closed properly, his eyes glowing red. The ANBU grabbed Naruto roughly and pushed him into the trees, to start the journey towards the border.

It seemed like a long time, but finally they made it, Naruto stopped to catch his breathe, he was about to turn around when he felt a stinging pain coming from his neck. Raising a shaking hand to the pain, he pulled back and saw blood running down his fingers. He looked up and suddenly all was black.

**AT THE DOCKS**

A young man sat waiting, getting rather irritated that his comrades has not arrived yet. Finally, he stood up and looked over the path, "Jeez what took you two so long? And where's the other two?" he asked

One of the voices answered, "He send us ahead, decided to take the front exit instead of the back."

"They should both be on their way soon; you know how much of a scene they like to create." The second voice answered.

The guy humph and turned back towards the waiting boat, "Well they betters hurry, am ready to seat sail."

Suddenly a harsh wind and fire swirl in front of the boy, revealing the two persons that they were waiting for. One of the persons had a wide sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry that were late, and the ceremony took longer than we thought."

The person on his side smiled as he sniffed the air, and stretched his body, "That and he also had to stop at the local ramen shop in Waves Country for a snack to tote on the boat ride."

Six pairs of eyes looked at the now blushing boy, he cleared his throat "Alright now that everyone's here lets get a move on."

"Finally! We can leave this dreadful place!" a giggle was heard as one of the softer voices lashed on to the speaking voice.

"It's good to be heading home!" The voiced said, as he held the hand of his love, and walked towards the boat.

"Hey guys wait for me!" 

**AND FINISHED! YAY MY NEW STORY! HINTS THIS ONE IS ANOTHER KURMA AND HINATA PAIRING! WE NEED MORE OF THEM, LIKE SERIOUSLY! CAN YOU GUESS THE VOICES? ALL RIGHT! HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW! THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED NOW AND THEN!**


	2. Chapter 2

hello hello! thank you for viewing this story! am sorry for the spelling error but when your using your school computer (embrassed) I wasn't aware of the spell checker gone wrong. right now am typing away on my second hand tablet, sad! But the show must go on. And also thank you for the advice with the pairings, I forget how sensitive some readers are to this site.

**Five Years LATER**

A wish of wind could be felt as a blonde woman with two pigtails look out of her window at the village below.

"Report! "

"My lady the news is much worse than we fear. Not only has Iwa and Jump joined forces to start a war against us, but also news of Orochimaru and the sound village are joining the mix. It has also been said that he's funding this war for all three of the villages and has already has an army off over 500 with the curse seal, that he modified and enhance for better soliders. " The ANBU took a breathe as he finished given his report that was passed on to him.

Tusande sucked her teeth, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Stoic man before her. " Have Shizune call all council members together for an emergency meeting. Tell them I don't care what they are doing, who they are doing, and why they are doing it, but if they are not in that council room in the next minutes, they will be tried for treason. Dismissed!"

And with that the man disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Tusande sighed hard as she reached for her hidden bottle of sake stashed inside of her drawer. The stress for the pass five years easing a bit as she took a big gulp and leaned against the wall.

_It's all that demons fault. _She thought to herself, _it's because of him that were living the way were living now. The fact that not only Sunagakure voided the treaty agreement to some measly expensive non aggression pact, where they can still do trades at a higher rate. Also many of the other smaller countries cut of their alliance with the village. And with the upcoming threat we are going to need all the help we can get. You would think that with the Akatsuki disappearance four years ago you would think everything would be smooth sailing by now. _

She sigh as she took another big gulp of sake, rubbing her thighs together as last night popped into head. The way her lover loved her body bringing to height of pleasure with every glance, every touch, every heather. People actually believe that it was the demon brat that convinced her to become hokgage, but how further from the truth they were. He kept her updated with the village, he spend time with her even though they had to hide their relationship, he was her comfort when Dan and her brother died, even when Kushina lost her life by birthing that vile boy.

He was her true love, were heart lie and when the time come for him to take his rightful place in this world, she would stand alongside him as queen. But like he said for now pretend to care for the imbolicles in this village, pretend to love her position, her reward would be great.

She was shaken out of thoughts by the door opening and her young assistance Shizune walked in, "Everyone is waiting for you my lady. "

Tusande nodded as she got up and walked towards the meeting room. She opened the dr and her eyes swiftly glanced at every face seatted and waiting for her, her eyes lingering a little bit longer on one pair of eyes before moving on.

"Thank you for coming. A situation has arises that needs our utmost attention. War is coming for our little village in the for of Iwa, Kumo and from what our spy asked the Sound village which means Orochimaru. " She stopped as she watched the harden faces of clan leaders become serious, and the shocked and scared faces of the civilian council. "Any suggestions? "

"What about the treaties and the alliances that we have? ".asked Hiashi Hyuuga the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

Tusande looked him dead in the eyes, "those treaties and alliances have all been down graded to either non agressive pact, or measly trading agreement between countries. We basicly have no backing. "

The noise level in the room grew as the civilian council stared demanding the facts on how this happened, and why weren't they informed of these new arrangements.

Tusande felt her vain throbbing in her forehead, as the shouts and the demands increased. She stood up her fist fuel with chraka as she slammed down on the table, breaking it in the process.

"SILENT! HOW DARE YOU LOT DICTATE TO ME WHAT TO DO AND WHO I SHOULD DO MY JOB. IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY TRYING UP YOUR POSITION ON THIS COUNCIL, OR REJECTING BILLS FIT FOR ENHANCING MY SHNOBIS, OR SLEEPING WITH TOM, DICK AND SARAH THEN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THE SITUATION. " She sat down, "AS soon as I received the notice I have been working on trying to reestablish the alliance and treaties but it isn't so easy. "

"Can you tell us why the other countries stooped this low with the alliances.?" Tusme Inuzuka the leader of the Inuzuka clan, spoke out.

Tusande took a deep breathe seriously hoping that she didn't have to divulge this piece of information, "it's because of him."

Complete silent, noone had to be told who him was.

"WHAT! " a shrill voice yelled, "BECAUSE OF THAT FILTHY DEMON OUR VILLAGE IS SUFFERING. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? " Shikrai Haruno shouted, her pink hair flying all over the place.

"Well so they told me, it's because of him they even considered an alliance with us in the first place. Appearently because of his love for this village, his determination to never give up and always help those in need, the villages adore him and thought of our village as being positive. But ever since that incident, they said that they realize that our views are not as positive as they thought and didn't agree with our treatment of him."

"IS THIS A JOKE! THAT DEMON DID NOTHING! IT WAS ALL SASKUE - SAMA WHO SAVED THEY AND SHOWED TRUE COURAGE! HE'S THE REAL HERO OF THIS VILLAGE, HE HAS THE SHARIGAN THE MOST POWERFUL DOJESTU EVER! " Shikrai Haruno shouted, with all of th e civilian counsel agreeing and some of the clan members as well.

Tusande pinched the bridge of her nose, "that's all high and dandy but the bottom line is that's there reason. Now ignoring that fact and coming back to the bigger issue, this upcoming war is founded by Orochmoriu himself, along with his so call newer version of the cursed seal ninjas that he's supplying. We need help, and as powerful as Saskue is learning every justu in the vault and then even more from various clans, he is but one man. "

"What about the Western nation? "a voice allowed out. All eyes looked towards the back of the room at the quiet banadged man, Danzo Shimura the representative of the Uchiha clan.

"Western nation? What's that? " Choza Akimichi said the leader of Akimichi clan.

"Sigh troublesome, the western side is the other part the earth were there ninjas are not just more advanced than us, but also have things called technologies that makes them one of the strongest and richest nation. No spy from any able to actually cross the ocean over to that side of the country to stake out the lad returned. But from what was gathered from travelers the Western Nation is divided into two parts the north and the south side. Each side are ruled by a king and queen, but the kicker of that is that they only rule the sides assigned to them. The whole nation combined are ruled by an Emperor and Empress, they ruled the whole Western side, north and south, but because the land is so wide they divided it to be easily governed. " Shikaku Nara said as he slouched more in his chair after his long explaination.

"How are we supposed to gain access to the Emperor and Empress of the land to plead our case. " Inoichi Yamanaka asked.

"That's the thing unless you have a special passcoded given to you by the king, queen ,empress or emperor, you can't get a special pleading case. But what the travelers told us they hold audiences to the each of it's citizens on certain days, but it's only for the civilian people. It is also stated that when it comes to the ninja parts of each city, they make it a combined audience with the emperor and empress. " Shikaku Nara explained further.

"Before you ask troublesome questions the reason from my thinking the empress and emperor would get involved more with the ninjas than the civilians is because the ninjas are there protectors. Without them the civilians wouldn't feel safe and there country would not be protected. They take ninja training very seriously and civilians love the fact that not only are they treated fairly, they basically don't have much of a crime rate because they feel safer with the ninjas.

"So how are we going to get a request out to this Western nation? Like you just explained unless we get a special passcode, whatever that is, we can't ask for an audience with them. Do we know if any of the other elemental nations have an alliance with these people? " Hiashi asked.

"Well no country as come out and admitted to being in alliance with the Western Nation, but why don't we send some of our able bodied shonbis undercover as civilians, with a request from you lady Tusande, during one of those civilian audiences. I will also even allow one or two of my very own ninjas to lend assistance as well. " Danzo stated.

Tusande knew immediately what the crippled man, was up to. She thought hard, her ninjas were basically tightened right now, with the down turn of the village economic and the threat of war she don't like the idea of any of her ninjas away from the village just in case. She need to summonn that perverted teammate of hers yo see if his spy network has any other news about this Western Nation. And as much oppose to Danzos idea she know that if he can get even more information about this nation, it can benefit them in the long run, but she feels that they should wait.

"OK here's the deal, I will send out 8 of my best ninjas, as appreciative of your offer Danzo,let's wait a bit before sending out your trainees. I wil send a message out to Jiraiya to tell him come back to the village, so that he can lead them. Am sure with his spy network he has more information on this nation. We need to find out when the next civilian audience is. I will have the list of available ninjas ready for tomorrow so be back here for 8 sharp! Dmissed!"

And with three the meeting ended, Tusande stood up, "Hiashi, Inoichi a minute please. " The two men stopped and turned to look back at her.

"I just wanted to say that even though it's been five years, we are not giving up the search dispute how limited our resources are. I am... "she was cut off by Hiashi.

"I appreciate what you are doing lady Tusande, but it's been five years already and my clan and I have already moved on. As far as were concerned she's dead and it's best that she stay that way. " He replied.

"But she's your daughter! Don't you want to know what happen, or why she left if she did? " Tusande asked a little hotly, she knew his feelings about the female and her treatment in the clan, but the bottom line is that she's still his daughter.

"That weak thing is not my daughter! Me and you both know she ran after that demon because of her so call feelings. She was a disgrace to the clan and the Hyuuga name. As far as am concerned she's doesn't exist, and Hanabi is the true heir to te clan. " And with that he bowed and woods out the door.

Inoichi cleared his thorat, "Am not as harsh as Hiashi damage was, but he is right my lady. I love my daughter to pieces and would love to know what happened to her, but it's been five years, and as it pains me to grip and say, I know she's dead. I have to move on and focus on the problem with our village. " And with that he to bow and walked out the door.

Tusande sighed and looked over at Shizune, "Go! Send out an urgent message to Jiryaya. Tell him that he is needed in the village as of yesterday! " Shizune nodded and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tusande sat down in her seat her fingers rubbing her throbbing head. She tensed as she felt a familiar chraka signature in the room, then sigh deeply as she felt his hands on her shoulder kneading the tension somewhat.

"Your so tense my love. " Her lover said. His hands moving over her breast and kneading them through her top. She moan as she leaned into his skillful hands. "Why don't I help you relieve some of this tension. " He said as he pulled her up to face him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Tusande felt her inner core throb and moisten as she pulled away sadly, "We can't do this here, someone may come in and see us. " She protested as he nibbled on her neck, she pulled him closer as he sucked on that sweet spot behind her ear that made her whimper everytime.

"Don't worry, I have already placed the sound proof justu in place along with locking the door. We wouldn't be bothered anytime soon. " He said as he pushed her on the desk, pulling her shirt over her head. Tusandes eyes rolled in the back of her head, as her body was lost in a world of pleasure and bliss.

30 minutes later

Tusande and her lover we putting their clothes back and straightening themselves up. She looked at her lover, his dark hair messed up by her fingers, and she had the urge to run her fingers through his hair again.

She watched as he walked up to her, he kissed her deeply and she moaned as his tongue fought with hers. Her breathe came out in harsh pants and she felt that tingling beginning again in her belly and inner core. He broke the kiss, and she whimpered her disapproval, with her eyes still close, she felt his hot breathe on her ear, "Tonight am going to suck all that fingers right out of your pussy and I will once again bring you to the point of no return!"

Her panting increased, and she tightened her thighs as the image of him between her legs and working her with hi tongue. She opened her eyes and blinked when she realize that she was the only one in the room.

"TUSANDE! TUSANDE! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE? Shizune shouted banging on the door. Tusande straightened her hair and walked over opening the door and walking pass her assistant.

"Am fine Shizune! Just needed a moment to myself is that to much to ask? " She snapped at her assistant. Shizune took a step back at the attitude, "Sorry my lady, I was just worried. And you look a little flush in the face. Are you sure your alright? "

Tusande walked on as if Shizune hadn't say nothing at all.

_The story of the Western Nation_

_As the story is told of ages old, the Western Nation was a live thriving powerful nation from and before the age of the Sage of Six Paths. The ruler of the Nation was a fierce man, but he had a kind heart when it came to his people. _

_Nothing but the best for his land, or people. Other nations in the eastern world, became jealous of the power and prosperity that the Western World had. So during the rein of the Sage of Six paths they began plotting to over throw the Western Nation by hitting the Emperor where it would kill him the most. His one weakness was the Empress herself, a fair maiden whose beauty was known from the far corners of the world, with a cheeks as rosy as a rose, and a pure heart that will melt even the vilest of men. _

_During the annual trip in-between countries for the empress, the eastern nations send their most powerful ninjas to apprehend her. It was a fierce battle and the empress had the upper hand until they threatened the life of her expecting follower and friend. _

_Not wanting to see any harm come to her the empress surrendered and was wisk away to the Eastern Nation where unspeakable and unthinkable crimes were committed against her. The emperor was outrage by the kidnapping of his heartstring and set out to retrieve her. The Sage of Six Paths warned him of the dangers of leaving the nation unprotected and also that the thing he seek will only cause more problems in te end. The Sage told him that as much as he know the troublesome the empress was in, he needs to understand that certain things happen for reason unknown. _

_But the emperor was hearing none of that and with his best squads alongside him, he headed into the Eastern Nation, causing mayham and destruction along his path. The battle was rough and many lost their lives, until the end when he came face to face with the leader for the Eastern Nation who had the battered and bruised body of his wife lying on the side of him. _

_The rage of the emperor was heavy and he fought the leader of the Eastern Nation, already weakened by his earlier battles. When it looked like the leader had the upper hand, the emperor used the most deadly of attack, the repercussion of this attack is that it destroys your body in the process. _

_Once the attack was launched and the leader dead, the emperor with his last strength crawled over to his dead love and held her cold body next to his. He closed his eyes, then opened them to see the Sage of Six Paths standing over him with sadness and regret. _

_Don't worry, this isn't the end. Your love will be reincarnated into a new body and soul. You on the other hand, your body is dieing but your soul is still strong, it will be harder for you to reincarnate so am going to seal you in my body. You will be passed down among my descendants. You will meet your love again don't worry, oh and the Western Nation with be but into a hibernated state. Until you return and claim your rightful place as emperor the people and land will be at a time still. _

_The emperor smile and closed his eyes once again. He heard the Sage chant a few words in a language that he didn't know, then he felt a warm sensation running through him. He felt light as a feather and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a room with white walls a chair and table. Welcome to my mind, the voice of the Sage rang out. _

_A century later_

_It as told of two travelers coming from the Eastern world with orders from the emperor himself to come and stake oit the land. The travelers did as requested sending feedbacks to and fro the vessel of the emperor._

_It wasn't until news of the return of the emperor and empress that change was seen upon the land. The land bcame alive, animals that were asleep during this hibernation moved about as if nothing happened. Produce started to grow fresh and large, but the biggest change happened when the emperor and empress stepped foot back on these lands, that the people awoke from the long slumber. _

_The emperor , empress and their traveling crew came upon this land and of course brought changes that makes us one of the strong in al the world. One o the changes brought about was the nation divided into two ruling countries, the southern nation ruled by a king and queen, and the northern nation also ruled by a king and queen. The overall combined ruling of the whole nation is still ruled by the emperor and empress. The emperor this time is taking a precaution of making sure that history doesn't repeat itself. _

"And that is the history of the Western Nation. Any questions? "The civilian tour guide asked. They were in a large contraction that they call a bus, that escorts the civilians from the dock and into the Northern side of the Western Nation.

The hidden leaf ninjas dressed as civilians were astonished by the machine and a little terrified about it's usefulness, but seeing that it was quicker and cooler with it's, _AC? _,who were they to complain.

"You know this is something a girl can love! " a pink haired girl named Ami said as she leaned more comfortable on her handsome black haired partner named Saki.

He looked at the pink haired girl and moved closer to the window so that she can stop touching him. The pink haired girl pouted at his attitude and wrapped her hands around his arms, "Come on Saki, don't you think that this AC will be perfect in our future bedroom, you know after a long day hot day we can curl up together in our bed. " she told her fiancee.

"Now now Ami, you Saki is a temporal man. Am sure after the wedding he will buy you one just to keep you happy. " Shashi said, his nose buried in an orange book.

Ijen, a long haired boy with hazel eyes and a headcloth on his head, focased out the window as he watched the bus pulled up towards two large gates. He noticed two mask ninjas talking to the tour guide that passed on the information, which they looked at and headed to the door of the bus.

"Heads up guys we have company. " Ijen said. The rest of he group containing Shika a pineapple haired boy, who slept next Ijen, gray haired Grandpa Aiya who who was sitting next to his daughter blue eye daughter Nini and her his other son abik with his big white dog.

The two mask ninjas walked up and down the walkway, glancing at each of the passengers as the read the information given to them by the tour guide. After a while, they handed back the information and disappeared, the tour guide smiled at the civilians.

"That was a cautionary search, to make sure no ninjas were here disguised as civilians. " The tour guide laughed causing a flow of laughter from the rest of the occupents. Then the gates opened and the bus rolled in, the view of large buildings, shops, people walking , talking and just being lively greeted them

Somewhere deep in the palace of the King and Queen of the northern nation , a mask ninja knelt before them and gave a report of what he has just seen.

"You said there were eight of them? " The queen asked. The masked ninja nodded.

"Can you take a guess of where they are from my dear. "the king asked his wife as he kissed her hands. The queen laughed, "of course I can, our spy did send us a notice before hand. What do you think we should do with them? " The queen asked as she took her hand from her husband and caress his blonde hair.

He trembled, "you know I love it when you play with my hair like that. It reminds me of that time in the Emperor 's palace when he invited us to that diplomatic dinner." He whispered placing chaste kisses on her neck causing her to giggle and pull his hair even more.

The king growled and kissed his wife hungrily on the mouth, pulling her body closer so she can feEl his hardness, his want. A loud cough was heard throughout the room, breaking them out of their heated kiss.

The king blinked as he looked at his swollen lips dazed eye blonde hair queen, he looked over his shoulder to see the mask ninja still waiting to be dismissed but could feel the embrassment from him. _Like they aren't use to this type of display already._

"Well as fascinating as this scene is, I mean it happens all the time, I believe we have more important matters at hand. " The caption of the Fox Forces said.

The king sigh and moved away from his delicious wife, "Send an urgent message to the Southern Nation and the Emperor. We will go and greet our guest. " He pulled a white hat over his head covering the twinkle of his blue eyes,grabbing his wife's hand they left the meeting room.

And END! WHOA SECOND CHAPTER! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE NORTHERN NATION IS? WHAT ABOUT THE SOUTHERN NATION? OR THE EMPEROR AND EMPRESS? THIS ONE SHOULD BE EASY. ANY QUESTIONS ASK AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER! HEHEHE I LOVE TWISTS AND THERE'S PLENTY IN THIS STORY. I HAVEN'T FORGOTEMPEROR MY OTHER STORY SO DON'T WORRY AM WORKING ON THAT UPDATE!


End file.
